


You're so gorgeous

by orphan_account



Series: Shellett first times [3]
Category: Union J (Band), X Factor RPF
Genre: Body Worship, Boot Camp, Casual Sex, Drunk Sex, First Meetings, First Time, Kinda, M/M, One Night Stands, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“You’re so gorgeous,” murmured the older boy against George’s lips, feeling the bulge of his partner’s clothed erection against his own thanks to the close proximity of their bodies in the room. “I’m gonna suck you off now OK?”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're so gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to try something different for this first time, and this is my total headcannon :P

JJ had never needed an excuse to drink rather heavily of a Friday evening, but even if he did then he reckoned getting through to the Boot Camp stage of X Factor was probably more than enough. After all, it wasn’t every day that you and the rest of your mates got to perform on the biggest talent show in Britain as a boyband, was it? And, anyway, someone else was paying for the alcohol, so even if he was going to pay for his intoxication with a killer hangover the next morning then it was worth it. At the moment he was on his fifth beer of the night, and Jaymi had persuaded him to take numerous shots as well, so it was fair to say that he was pretty damn pissed by that point. Not only that, but he was horny. It had been months since he’d last had sex after breaking up with his ex, and he was bored, restless and desperate for a shag - and yet none of the other people there had managed to pique his interest. They were pretty much all other contestants or very desperate groupies: too obsessed by themselves to have any sort of meaning to JJ. He didn’t want anyone like that, not this evening anyway. What he wanted was… him. He’d spotted someone across the bar from where he was sat at a table, drinking on his own like a loser, but it was more than just someone. This boy had brilliantly unkempt hair swept across his forehead and beautifully dark eyes under the poor club lighting that swept the room as though searching for something. He was gorgeous, totally and utterly so, and JJ wanted him. Badly.

*

Swigging down the last of his drink, JJ smiled and quickly stood up to make his way over the room to where the amazingly attractive mystery man was standing on his own for reasons the older boy couldn’t possibly fathom. He was a little wobbly on his feet from the alcohol, but the thought of what he might be doing to the teenager later was enough to sober him up a little as he reached the edge of the dance floor and prepared to introduce himself to what he was fairly sure in his intoxicated state was the man of his dreams.

“Hey, I’m JJ,” began the older boy, hoping his brain wouldn’t fail him now that he finally had the chance to talk to the other man. The teenager looked surprised at first that a total stranger was addressing him, but then he smiled and JJ was absolutely certain that that was the cutest thing in the whole world.

“I’m George,” he responded shyly, which disorientated JJ so much with its overwhelming levels of adorableness that it was probably the reason why the older man had to go and ruin it.

*

“I’m not one for chat up lines, but you’re really gorgeous so maybe we can dance?” Cringing internally at his own awkwardness, JJ was certain that he must have cocked it up by that point but George simply smiled at him once more.

“Yeah, OK then,” he nodded, making JJ just want to take him right there because he was simply too gorgeous.

*

So he bought George a drink, and then another, and another, until they were both just as drunk as each other and the younger man was grinding up against JJ on the dance floor, his arse pressing into his crotch with every move. JJ definitely wasn’t complaining about the last development, though, because even when he became hard rather embarrassingly quickly George just smiled adorably and kissed him in a way that was strangely innocent and unsure for someone who just a minute ago had been pressing their bodies as close together as was possible under the circumstances. Damn, he was so cute! JJ was quick to take things further, cupping George’s arse through his skin-tight jeans and using the gasp that it elicited to slip his tongue into the teenager’s mouth. After all, despite George’s adorable behaviour, his desire to take him home and ravish him was far from gone. Thankfully George didn’t seem to mind as he returned the gesture with gusto, their tongues battling against each other for dominance in between the heat of dozens of gyrating bodies. JJ won, of course, but he appreciated the playful gesture, wanted it to continue forever because nothing could be better that the soft, wet heat of George’s mouth against his own. When he rolled his hips up against the younger man’s, George let out a sharp intake of breath but pressed back against him just as hard, so that JJ had to wrap his arms around his waist to keep himself upright.

*

“Do - do you want to head back to mine?” gasped JJ when he pulled away, breathless and definitely hard by that point. Maybe he was being a little forward, but it was clear that was the way the evening was going anyway, and he’s be damned if he had to wait any longer for what he’s been desperate for all evening. George grinned more than ever, swiping a hand through his fringe before biting his lip adorably and nodding.

“Sure,” he yelled over the obnoxiously loud music in the club, then frowned concernedly. “But… what about our group performances? They’re tomorrow!” JJ sighed inwardly, only just remembering for himself that they were actually in the process of auditioning for a TV show rather than just two normal guys on the pull. Then he shrugged.

*

“It’ll be fine,” he told George, attempting a nonchalant grin while desperately trying to think of an excuse that would allow him to get in this beautiful boy’s pants as soon as possible. “I mean, you’re George Shelley, right? Everyone’s saying your first audition was amazing!” It was a lie, and George knew that, but for some reason he didn’t call JJ out on it. Instead he raised an eyebrow, smiled and nodded.

“Fine,” sighed the younger man with mock exasperation. “But this had better be worth it!”

“Oh it will,” JJ grinned, leaning forwards to press his lips against George’s again. “Believe me.”

*

The two young men collapsed through the door to JJ’s hotel room that he was staying in while at boot camp, their lips fused together and their tongues intertwined as though they couldn’t bear to be apart for even a second of their time, despite the fact that they had both spent 99.99% of their lives not with each other. Without even bothering to make sure the door was properly shut behind them, JJ pinned George up against the wall and kissed him even harder than before, because if he had the opportunity to then there was no way he was not going to take it.  
“You’re so gorgeous,” murmured the older boy against George’s lips, feeling the bulge of his partner’s clothed erection against his own thanks to the close proximity of their bodies in the room. “I’m gonna suck you off now OK?” George blinked rapidly a few times at that, before almost beaming and stuttering out something along the lines of ‘oh, um, yeah, well that would be, er, ok - I mean, great’ until JJ shut him up with another quick kiss. 

*

Then he quickly fell to his knees and began unbuttoning George’s trousers in order to pull them down along with his underpants in one fell swoop and finally reveal what he’d been craving ever since he saw the other boy. As George gasped at the sudden waft of cold air against his engorged length, JJ’s hand pumped up and down it lazily, admiring the shape and size of his cock - how it was red and swollen at the tip, yet so long and smooth beneath the rough pads of his fingers. His warm breath ghosted against the tip while his grip increased, but then George accidentally bucked his hips up into his face and the moment was not exactly ruined but definitely not there anymore.

“Sorry,” he began bashfully, however JJ just laughed kindly and took him into his mouth whole before they could have any more distractions. George gasped above him, but he wasn’t listening because the heat and the taste and the feel of it all was just so much that he was suddenly overwhelmed. All he could do was suck and swallow and run his tongue along the vein beneath the younger man’s shaft, before realising that he had to get his act together if he didn’t want George to remember him as that bloke who gave second rate blowjobs. That is, if he remembered him at all.

*

Anyway, the thought managed to snap his mind back into clarity as he began to swirl patterns onto the underside of George’s cock and hollow his cheeks to increase the wonderful, beautiful friction and even dared to run his teeth gently along the skin at one point because it made his partner squirm and groan in a way that was so deliciously adorable that JJ never wanted to stop. Finally, when his mouth tightened around the very base of his length, George buried his hands in his hair and pulled him off gently just as he was about to cum.

“No,” he panted, looking gloriously wrecked already with his hair a total mess and his lip bitten so hard to stop himself from tipping over the edge of pleasure that it was in danger of bleeding. “W-wanna cum with you inside me.” 

*

That had to be the one of the hottest things that JJ had ever heard, and he quickly stood up to smash their lips together in a kiss that was fraught with pure desire and want that he needed to sate there and then with this gorgeous boy who he still couldn’t believe actually wanted to fuck him too. It was wet and sloppy and pretty close to perfect, but JJ only let his onslaught of George’s mouth continue for a minute or so before quickly pulling away because God knows he wanted to do a lot more than kissing right then.

“You’re gorgeous,” he told George because he could, and it was true anyway, and the younger man grinned before allowing JJ to drag him over to the bed and throw him onto it, kisses already being pressed along his neck and jawline.

*

“Thanks,” murmured George, looking a little embarrassed at the compliment. “You are too.” But JJ wasn’t listening anymore because he had possibly the most beautiful boy in the world underneath him and he had far better things to do than talk. His hands slid quickly under George’s shirt, fingertips brushing along the skin of his stomach until he decided that there were too many clothes in the way for his liking and swiftly removed the garment along with his own trousers and underwear so they were both naked and he could begin pressing kisses to the other lad’s torso instead. They were light and tickly, leading down towards his exposed crotch, and his tongue occasionally swiped out to mark the boy’s body as his own. “Don’t tease,” muttered George, burying his hands in JJ’s hair again, and the 22 year old grinned against the soft golden skin of his stomach before pulling away suddenly.

“Stay here,” he told George, quickly making his way across the room and feeling like a bit of a twat because he was definitely ruining the moment now. Grabbing a bottle of lube from the side in the bathroom, he hoped that George wouldn’t have got bored already by the time he got back because God knows he could get anyone he wanted, let alone a bloody boyband member. Thankfully George was still in exactly the same position when he got back, and it was with a rather relieved expression on his face that JJ positioned himself in between his legs on the bed and began to squirt the contents of the bottle onto his fingers, wanting to get things restarted as quickly as possible.

*

JJ was prepared to jus prep George quickly and fuck him, but as he slid one long, pale finger into the tight, white heat he noticed how the teenager gasped and his mouth dropped open in shock. Confused, JJ pulled away from where he was positioned in between his thighs to frown up at George who looked as though he’d never experienced anything more pleasurable in his life.

“Um, are you OK?” asked the dark haired lad, his finger still encompassed by his partner’s contracting muscles, but George just nodded quickly and blushed deep red in embarrassment.

“Y-yeah, I’m fine,” he mumbled, “I just - I, I’ve never done this before. With a guy.”

*

JJ had to admit that the best reaction to that revelation probably wasn’t to take on an expression of absolute shock and exclaim ‘what?’ several decibels too loudly. But he was drunk and George was beautiful and he honestly couldn’t believe that no other boy had ever realised it before, so he did.

“What?” The blush on George’s cheeks darkened to almost crimson, to the point where JJ was certain that it reached the tips of his ears; he turned his face into the pillow to try and hide it, but that only served to make the older boy feel terrible.

“Hey, hey,” murmured JJ soothingly, pulling his hand away from George’s entrance and pressing kisses back up his stomach and chest until he reached his flushed face. “It’s OK,” he told him as he reached his non-lubed hand up o turn George’s face towards his own. “I don’t mind! I’m just surprised no one else has wanted to do this to you before - you’re so gorgeous!” George blushed again, but prettily this time, a hint of rose pink flushing across his cheeks from the compliment.

*

“You said that before,” whispered the 19 year old, and in that moment he looked so sweet and innocent and Goddamn _hot_ that JJ couldn’t help but kiss him again, soft and gentle at first before the lust kicked in and he found himself in between George’s legs with his tongue halfway down his throat and the younger man bucking his bare crotch up against his own. Hissing at the friction, JJ pulled away gasping to nip at George’s collarbone, but his partner stilled him with a hand to his back.

“Are - are we actually going to do this then?” he asked with a hopeful yet uncertain smile, but JJ just grinned and nodded.

“Look at you George,” laughed the 22 year old, sinking his teeth cheekily into the skin just above his ribs. “How could I resist?”

*

JJ quickly made his way back to his previous position with his head near to the curve of George’s arse and began to prep him again, only this time with more care and consideration than before. One finger slipped in easily, followed soon after by a second, but as he felt George tense up again he quickly comforted him by rubbing small circles to his inner thigh in the hope that it would make him relax. After all, if this was going to be George’s first time, then the last thing he wanted to do was hurt him! Finally when George reached down to stroke the back of his neck JJ knew he had permission to add a third finger into his now rather stretched hole, scissoring them to widen it yet further so there would be less pain later. George’s face screwed up a little at that, but JJ allowed him to dig his fingers into his quiff to release his tension until it became all too much for the younger man.

*

“Please just fuck me already!” he cried out, causing JJ to gasp at the innocent looking boy’s language choice before flashing George a cheeky grin.

“Anything you want babe,” quipped the older boy, straightening up and pulling his hand out from inside George who made a short noise at the sudden lack of being full before biting his lip to stop more sounds from escaping. “I don’t want to hurt you,” muttered JJ, not intending for George to hear, but the other youth shrugged and pulled him in for another collision of tongues and lips and teeth.

“Just shut up and do it already,” he joked, so JJ smirked and did just that.

*

As he thrust forwards into George, JJ swore he could never have prepared himself for anything quite as pleasurable as the feeling of entering him for the first time - for his first time ever. The younger man was so tight, more so than he could have expected, yet the heat and the clench and the feeling of stretching him open was way more pleasurable than it should have been. George had cried out when JJ had first thrust forward, but as he pulled out again and began setting up a rhythm between the two of them he relaxed and the noises falling from his lips turned to ones of pure pleasure. It took a few more thrusts before they settled into a fluid pattern of movement, but pretty soon they were moving in perfect synchronisation on the bed, their lips just touching but remaining still as they gasped and moaned and cried out occasionally to express their overwhelming pleasure and desire to feel more, to touch more, to know more. 

*

For a moment JJ swore there was some sort of connection between them far stronger than their physical bond as the yelled nonsensical words of bliss in perfect unison, and he could feel their every movement when he pushed in further and George reciprocated by wrapping his legs yet more tightly around the back of his knees so they were as close as seemed humanely possible. From the way the fire in his stomach had spread towards his brain until he was consumed with nothing but the swirling heat of lust he knew that his own orgasm was almost upon him, and with a sudden desire for them both to experience the height of their pleasure at the same time JJ groped in between their writhing bodies until he located George’s member in amongst the sweat-sheened skin. It took only a few flicks of his wrist before George was shuddering underneath him as his orgasm ripped through him, and JJ allowed the same waves of bliss to rain down on him as he released his load inside of the teenager beneath him. When they both fell back against the sheets that probably cost more than JJ earned in a week, he could smell the sex emanating off the two of them, hear the pants of George’s breath in his ear, and just hoped to God that this wasn’t the last time this would happen. It was far too amazing for a drunken one night stand to suffice.

*

The next morning JJ had the hangover he expected, but he was surprised to find that he also had a cold and empty bed. Not that that hadn’t happened before, of course; he’d had plenty of experience with shagging people whose names he couldn’t remember in the morning, who were long gone by the time he woke up. But he just hadn’t expected that from George. He had seemed different, special, and if JJ was honest he thought that maybe they could have made this into more than a one night thing. Clearly, though, George hadn’t felt the same way. He was long gone, and now JJ would probably have to see him during the practise time today and know that he’d managed to let the best shag he’d had in months slip away from him…

*

The sound of singing was what snapped him out of his self-pitying thoughts, and at first he was so confused that all he could do was fall back against the soft cotton of the sheets and wonder who the hell was singing in his shower that he could now also hear was running in his en-suite. Then he felt like slapping himself, because obviously it was George. Which meant that George had stayed, and that he hadn’t run off like JJ thought he had, like he was almost certain anyone would do after spending the night with him, and that maybe, just maybe, he thought this might be more than a one night thing too. That was enough to make JJ grin like an idiot, and relax in the luxury of his bed as he let the beautiful sound of George’s voice wash over him, as smooth and warm and velvety as honey. When he reached the chorus, JJ let himself join in with the harmony so that his voice could wrap around George’s while still letting him take the lead. For a moment George stopped, confused by the sudden notes flowing under his, but then he began to sing again as the sound of the shower stopped and was replaced by the quick gush of a tap. 

*

When George appeared in the doorway to the bedroom, wrapped only in a towel and with his hair even more of a mess than usual, JJ couldn’t help but smile, but he carried on singing through the grin. By the time the song was over they were both next to each other in the bed, the material of the sheets wonderfully cool against their naked bodies. The notes died away, but their smiles remained: George’s adorable grin raising dimples on his cheeks that JJ just wanted to feel under his fingers forever.

“I like singing with you,” he said instead, wrapping an arm around George’s waist just because he could. Then, before he could regret it, he asked, “Maybe we’ll do it again?”

“Yeah,” murmured George, snuggling into his side without any inhibitions, as if he’d done it a hundred times before. “I’d like that.”


End file.
